fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Calico
Calico is one of the Zemo's twenty mysterious sources on the files. Calico has not been revealed its real names and real identification for all these years. Until the possible future scares the Zemo to see what would have made it happen if the Zemo could have made a mistake in an order to save something else in which is not what they seem to think they could have saved something. Even through the Zemo prevented the possible future happenstance from killing Iona and the confusing suspect. These suspects are not making any sense when the Zemo see who is not what they think first and second. First was Espio. Then Second was Cleodina who impersonating Espio in an order to save Iona from the deadly claws. The deadly claws seems to belong to a unknown cat-like unknown. Is Calico one of these unknown cat-like suspects that may have killed Iona? When Calico joins the Zemo Squads, they come to learn the truth about the true existence of Calico being present. They ask Calico whether if she has something with Iona or not. Calico is not sure at what she is seeing and hearing things in which she knows in her heart, mind, and soul that she may not have killed Iona. Calico says, "If I had to kill her, it may be a good reason to kill." The Zemo Squads come to a realization that may be a possible that Iona could have become an evil at that time in which Quasim and Ninjitsu mentioned in the event--Confusing Zemo by witnessing an evil Iona as a traitor. Until Joliet makes an assumption that the Evil Spirt or someone else could have played Iona as a puppet with the soul, the Zemo comes to the possibilities that Iona is really innocent and the mystery unknown cat-like suspect may be innocent too. Why is Cleodrina impersonating Espio in the first place? Because she knows the whole plan before she has to use the Espio form in giving Iona a trust to Cleodrina as Espio. The Zemo wonders why Iona did not trust Cleodrina in the first place. Calico is the answer what the Zemo Squads are looking for from the possible future incident to now. Calico suffers the whole time and decides to leave the whole things who she cared behind. She reveals that she hopes Kit would change for the better, but she realizes that Kit can not accept things to be the way people are like this. She learns that Kit takes the power over people with his own way in which he does not want to make any mistakes in which she knows that he is wrong. The possible future would reveal that an icon of the Calico could be a meaningfulness to the Zemo. Cleodrina icon means mistrust. Iona means need protection and no protection would have a higher price in which answers the ultimate death. Knowing the real Calico Calico joins the Zemo Squads as the Zemo Squads starts confusing whether to trust her or not. However, she has nothing to do with the possible future incident that the Zemo thought she was a killer. It turns out to be nothing for all. Calico is nothing more than Georgianna, the one the Zemo knew. Big Cats and Zemo wars cause Georgianna so pain while she had a bad marriage with Kit. She decides to leave and wants a fresh start on her own life. Facing the Strangers She learns that from the past the Big Cats and the Zemo war is nothing personal to her and from the present the Strangers and the Zemo Squads war is giving her a good reason to fight for. She wants to stop the Strangers. She faces the Strangers through all her life whether to suffer or move on. She chooses to move on and ignores all the suffering she cause for many years. She starts to see things clearly when she makes a move against the Strangers. She suddenly realizes that she could have been fighting dead for nothing. Confusingly, she finds out that she survives the Strangers War and wonders what it means for her. She thanks the Zemo Squads for doing their best they could fight with their powers. The Death of Kit The Zemo Squads inform her the bad news about the death of Kit in which shocks her to hear that Kit actually dies. The Zemo Squads tell her that he had exact few words to say before he died. She asks the Zemo Squads what exactly did he say before he died? The Zemo Squads say, "he says he is sorry for everything in what he does to people. He thinks it is best to protect them from getting hurt like Calico. He realizes that is too many lies that would not make him feel any better." She says, "That is so dumb of him to fight the Strangers for a reason before he said." The Zemo Squads says, "If not for him, some of us could have died. He knew the whole plan before we make the plan." She says, "Another lie... makes sense perfectly. That's what he is. That's not his fault." Almost all deaths of her teammates The Zemo Squads tell Calico that most of her former teammates died. Calico says, "Oh, no. This is huge." Bighorn survives, but unknownest to them that he makes it. Ewe, Serow, Kangaroo, and Wallarroo did not make it. They died. Category:Zemo Squad Member List Category:Villain Character Category:Character